Metal Gear Magic
by aig217
Summary: Harry, former Death Eaters are experimenting with muggle weaponry known as nukes. We need your help..


Metal Gear Magic

Chapter 1: Petals of White

London has been quiet since the death of Lord Voldemort; not a single death besides natural causes have been discovered or reported in since that day three years ago. The fear in everyone's life, have diminished entirely ever since the Death Eaters disappeared. Few speculated that they would return with more power, other says they have blended in to the wizardry society as if nothing happened. The Golden Trio has separated into their now famous lives, but suddenly one vanished into thin air. Ronald Weasley has not been seen for months now. Hermione Granger has been in a depression since he disappeared and Harry Potter has been looking wherever was possible.

He is currently sitting in his office as an auror who has been given special training to handle any kind of situation. His wand at a holster he has under his right arm. Several newspapers were spread throughout his desks that were about Death Eaters. Mostly were inquirers, stories that had been made up in order to scare the world. Those articles he deemed worthy to check he marked with checkmarks, circles or underlines.

He buried his face with his hands as he grew into frustration. He had been going over the same newspaper for hours trying to find a lead or a source for a new location to look for but to no avail.

"You're going to go crazy if you don't take a break," said a female voice in the room. He picked up his gaze to meet the eyes of the woman who disturbed him, "Hey Luna, I didn't hear you come in."

Luna smiled and just walked towards him and brought him a piece of sweet bread with some coffee, "You have been researching for hours, that's something I would except from Hermione not you. You have been oblivious to the world its already midnight most of the aurors have gone home." Luna conjured a chair so he can sit next to him.

"It's midnight already?" Harry asked with a surprised tone. He looked around to see if the information was true only to find he was the last one in. "I guess I should head home too. Thanks for the bread and coffee Luna," Harry said as he took a bite of the bread and sip from the coffee.

"You're welcome Harry but instead of apparating home, we go for a walk first I believe you need it."

"Sure why not let me just get somethings to take home," Harry complied but as soon as he reached for a newspaper, a wand shocked the back of his hands. "Ouch! Luna what was that for?"

Luna just hummed to herself as she put her wand away, "No newspapers tonight Harry when you get home take a shower and go to bed you need some rest." Luna got up started making her way to the door and turned to see Harry still sitting down, "Are you coming or not?" Harry just smiled and nodded putting on his jacket as they walked out of the auror office.

It was snowing outside, it was a week before Christmas and the weather was in its usual station. They walked for a couple of blocks passing by some few drunks on the street. Luna was humming to herself and Harry kept looking at the snow falling. It was a peaceful view as they passed a park. The muggle Christmas lights were on every house. Since the fall of the dark lord muggleborn became more and more open to the wizardry world with fear of being frowned upon.

_Petals of white  
Cover fields flowing in grieving tears  
And all the hearts once new, old and shattered now_

Harry heard as Luna began to sing a soft melody while they stopped in the park. Luna began to walk towards the swings that were unoccupied and sat down. Harry took the other seat and began to rock slowly. Luna continued singing to herself as if Harry wasn't there next to her

_When heavens divide  
Time will come to softly lay me down  
Then I can see her face that I long to see  
And for you,only you I would give anything  
Leaving a trace for love to find a way_

"Luna?" asked Harry curiously as he stared at her?

"Yes Harry?" she stopped what she was doing as if she came back to her senses.

"That song what is it about?"

Luna stared at his emerald eyes remembering when she first heard it from her mother at a young age. "The song is called when Heaven's divide by a muggle singer. My mum sang it to me when I was small anytime I was scared of the _Crumple-Horned Snorkack_s. It's an unusual song to sing to a small girl especially what the song is about."

Harry stared at her blue eyes as a single tear fell out of one of them, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Luna." The park was quiet since they were the only ones there except for a few owls on the trees looking for something to eat.

"It's okay the past is the past, anyways, the song is about a soldier during a muggle war. The United Stated and the Soviet Unions, now the Russians were in the cold war, both countries ready to fire a bomb that would have change every living being on the planet. The soldier's mentor defected from the United States to join the soviets. The solider was heartbroken, not because she was his lover, but because she was more like a mother to him who thought him everything. The soldier then received a mission, to eliminate his mentor and he did. The soldier later found out that his mentor was only following orders from the United States, her loyalty was her death. The soldier grew angry and he himself wanted to go to war with the states, but couldn't betray his mentor's loyalty. Instead he just disappeared."

The owls were hooting in the night as they shook themselves from the snow. Harry stayed there at awed of the story. "That is an unusual song to sing to a kid." Harry chuckled while Luna soon joined him to.

"but at the end, I think mum just sang it to me because of the melody not for what the song meant. Let's get you to your home Harry. I'm getting sleepy myself," said Luna as she let out a yawn. Harry's home wasn't that far from the park and they reached it in just a few minutes of walking.

There was an elderly couple sitting across his home enjoying the view of the night. Harry and Luna where at his doorstep as he reached into his jacket's pocket for the key to his home. As he struggled to open it thanks to the cold.

"It's so cold," stuttered Harry trying to better his aiming to put the key in, when he felt a pair arms hug him from behind. Harry froze as he felt the warmth from Luna behind him. "Thanks," he said as he finally opened the door but instead of going in he just turned around to see Luna. Neither said anything but stared at each other. Luna then gazed above them and stared at something. He followed her eyes and saw a mistletoe floating above them and then stared at the old couple. They were smiling as the old man had his wand in his hand making the plant float above them. Luna was blushing as so was Harry, but Luna got on her tip toes and give a quick kiss to Harry.

"Goodnight Harry," she said before she apparated to her home with a pop.

Harry then went inside with a smile on his face. He placed the snow covered jacket on a rack and went to the kitchen but as soon as he started walking a glowing blue orb came into his view.

He stared at it with a bewildered look on his face as he held his breath wondering what it could be when he heard a voice a familiar voice.

"_Harry former Death Eaters are experimenting with muggle weaponry known as nukes. We need your help…"_


End file.
